


True Lights

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Try as he might, Satoshi can't bring himself to hate Daisuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Lights

Before meeting Daisuke, Satoshi had made his peace. He would do his duty to right the artistic monsters his ancestors created, kill his emotions to keep Krad buried deep, and would die young like his mother except he had no intention of having an heir. More than a hundred years of feuding hadn’t ended the tension between the Hikari and the Niwa clans. All that it had created was more blood, more children parentless, and more artworks given life without a cause.

One way or another, Satoshi decided, it would end with him. He would catch Dark and end things that way, or he’d die and it would be over. No more Krad. No more longing to pick up a brush and paint. No more waiting to see if this day would be the one he finally cracked. The Niwa family could care for the artworks he failed to suppress if it came down to it. The art would be loved. The dangerous art would be destroyed. It would stop.

He didn’t factor in what would happen if he lived. Satoshi didn’t expect to live past twenty in any future scenario, if he even made it that far.

But then Daisuke happened, planting himself in his life. Satoshi had meant to observe. To watch and catch, but remain impassive… But Daisuke wasn’t the kind of person you could remain impassive toward. He was likable—too kind to refuse helping others. Too shy to admit his crush to the Harada twin. He was clumsy and a terrible liar even as he tried to keep his whole life secret from everyone around him. Satoshi wanted to shake him for being an idiot. He wanted to strangle him for letting Dark control his body. He wanted to watch Daisuke paint because there was something magical in that seeing a Niwa in a role the Hikari always held. He wanted to laugh at how Daisuke could be so agile and so clumsy at the same time. He wanted to cry because Daisuke could not understand that Satoshi couldn’t have anything to do with him. They were enemies and he would kill them both if it came down to it. Daisuke had blind, naïve faith that Satoshi wanted to believe in.

Daisuke cracked all of Satoshi’s resolves and plans and extended his hand over the wreckage, bleeding and exhausted and upset, but still reaching for some better part of Satoshi that Satoshi didn’t believe he even had anymore.

Funnily enough, he must still have some good in him left. How else could he hold Krad back again and again, for mere moments at a time, for Daisuke?

By all accounts, Satoshi should hate Daisuke. Before him Krad was in control. Before him, Satoshi was willing to die peacefully and let that be the end of it. Before Daisuke, Satoshi could have never felt anything more than cold resignation in his heart. Daisuke was his Pandora’s Box, releasing emotions to wreak havoc with Satoshi’s world, keeping hope within himself and letting it glow and affect those around him.

Satoshi should hate Daisuke. He didn’t. He couldn’t hate light for brightening the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by creepy_shetan 2010, filled 2013 in the comment_fic community on LJ.  
> Prompt: D.N.Angel, Satoshi + or / Daisuke, another reason for me not to hate you (nostalgia)
> 
> (If I didn't know that I've written happy things before you'd think I only ever wrote angst some days)


End file.
